Zu Spät
by DerPoetDerKleinenPoeten
Summary: Ron muss mitansehen, wie seine Hermine sich in jemand anderen verliebt und sich von ihm abwendet. Songfic mit einem Lied der Besten Band der Welt. Bitte fleißig reviewn! Danke!


**Zu Spät**

Summary: Ron muss mitansehen, wie seine Hermine sich in jemand anderen verliebt und sich von ihm abwendet. Songfic mit einem Lied der Besten Band der Welt. Bitte fleißig reviewn! Danke!

A/N: Diese Sonfic enstande in einer Nacht (wann auch sonst?) in der ich die ganze Zeit Farin Urlaub gehört habe, auch einer der Gründe warum ich ein Lied von den Ärzten gewählt habe. Viel Spaß und vielleicht lernt der ein oder andere dort draußen in der großen weiten Welt auch etwas daraus, ja auch du :-D So und nun viel Spaß, ich hab nur eine Stunde hierfür gebraucht, war sozusagen wie in einem Rausch.

* * *

Resigniert lies sich Ron am Tisch der Gryffindors nieder, lud sich eine Menge Kürbisspastete auf seinen Teller und fing missmutig zu mampfen an. Als er seinen Blick durch die Große Halle streifen ließ, blieb er bei dem Tisch der Slytherins hängen.

Dort saß sie und scherzte mit ihm. Oh wie sehr es ihn schmerzte, die beiden so sehen zu müssen. Schon seit einem Monat war Hermine jetzt mit Malfoy zusammen. Seine Hermine, seine große Liebe, sein ein und alles, hatte sich in jemand anderen verliebt. Und zwar nicht in irgendjemanden sondern ausgerechnet in den miesesten, verlogensten und fiesesten Typen der ganzen Schule. Jedesmal wenn Malfoy ihn angrinste lief es Ron eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

Nein, er konnte das sich eifnach nicht antun. Er konnte sich nicht amüsieren und gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen, solange sich Hermine mit jemand anderem vergnügte. Eigentlich war diese Feier veranstaltet worden, um von dem aktuellen Geschehnissen abzulenken und um dafür zu sorgen, das sich die Menschen endlich mal wieder ein bisschen amüsierten. Dazu hatte Dumbledore auch keine Kosten und Mühen gesparrt und „Die Beste Band der Welt" organisiert. Eben diese war nun gerade im Begriff die Bühne zu besteigen und eines ihrer Lieder zu spielen. Doch als Ron das Lied erkannte fand er es garnicht mehr so toll wie noch vor ein paar Monaten.

_Warum hast Du mir das angetan?  
Ich hab's von einem Bekannten erfahren.  
Du hast jetzt einen neuen Freund.  
Zwei Wochen lang hab' ich nur geweint!_

_Jetzt schaust Du weg, grüßt mich nicht mehr,  
und ich lieb' Dich immer noch so sehr.  
Ich weiß, was Dir an ihm gefällt:  
Ich bin arm und er hat Geld!_

Verdammt, warum musste ausgerechnet dieses Lied jetz genau passen? Warum spielten sie jetzt ausgerechnet DAS Lied? Wollten sie ihn ärgern, ihn auslachen oder verhöhnen? Ja, es stimmte, seit Hermine mit Malfoy zusammen war, hatte sie sich immer mehr von Harry und ihm distanziert. Mittlerweile tat sie fast so als kenne sie die Beiden garnicht. Was fand sie nur an ihm?

_Du liebst ihn nur, weil er ein Auto hat,  
und nicht wie ich ein klappriges Damenrad!_

Ja, das war es. Natürlich. Was hatte ein kleiner armer Ronald Weasley schon zu bieten? Nichts. Das einzige was er konnte war Schach spielen, kein Wunder das ihn da fast niemand beachtete. Und Malfoy? Malfoy hatte Geld, Macht und überhaupt alles was man für das Leben braucht. Er konnte Hermine alles das bieten was Ron ihr nicht bieten konnte. Kein Wunder also das sie sich für ihn entschieden hatte.

Flashback:

„Hermine?" Keine Reaktion. „Hermine!" Länger konnte sie ihn nicht mehr ignorieren, fast der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum schaute nun zu. „Was?", gab sie schroff zurück, „ich arbeite doch gerade Ron, siehst du das nicht? Kümmer dich lieber um deinen eigenen Kram." „Aber Mine..." „Und nenn mich nicht Mine, diese Zeit ist vorbei, siehs doch endlich ein! Ich werde nicht zu dir zurückkommen, auch wenn du nochsoviel bettelst und flehst." Mit diesen Worten knallte sie ihr Buch zu in dem sie gelesen hatte, stand auf und stürmte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. „Ich möchte doch nur, das alles wieder so wird wie früher Mine..." Mit hängendem Kopf, eingezogenen Schultern undTränen in den Augen stieg Ron langsam die Treppen zum Jungenschlafsaal hinauf. Nichts würde mehr so sein wie früher.

Flashback End:

_Doch eines Tages werd' ich mich rächen.  
Ich werd' die Herzen aller Mädchen brechen.  
Dann bin ich ein Star, der in der Zeitung steht,  
und dann tut es Dir leid, doch dann ist es zu spät!_

Ja genau! Eines Tages werden sie alle sehen was sie davon haben. Wenn Harry ersteinmal Voldemort besiegt hat, dann wird Malfoys Vater auch hinter Gitter kommen und dann wird Malfoys Traumwelt einfach so in sich zusammenfallen und Hermine wird merken was sie dann noch hat. Nichts nämlich. Aber dann wird es zu spät sein...

_Zu spät (zu spät), zu spät (zu spät), zu spät (zu spät),  
doch dann ist es zu spät, zu spät (zu spät), zu spät (zu spät),  
zu spät (zu spät), dann ist alles zu spät._

_Du bist mit ihm im Theater gewesen.  
Ich hab' Dir nur "Fix & Foxi" vorgelesen.  
Du warst mit ihm essen - natürlich im Ritz.  
Bei mir gab's nur Currywurst mit Pommes Frites!_

Nein, das konnte er nichtmehr mitanhören, er musste raus hier. Diese ganzen Worte prasselten auf ihn ein wie ein Gewitter. Er sprang auf und stürzte aus der Halle.

_Der Gedanke bringt mich ins Grab!  
Er kriegt das, was ich nicht hab'.  
Ich hasse ihn, wenn es das gibt,  
so wie ich Dich vorher geliebt!_

Er rannte die Treppe hinauf. Aus der Großen Halle drangen immer noch laut die Klänge der Ärzte. Er ahnte es schon, nun kam die Stelle die er am Meisten gefürchtet hatte. Schnell hielt er sich die Ohren zu, doch es half nichts. Es schien, als würde sein Hirn das Lied trotzdem nur durch seine Angst zu rekonstruieren. Es half nichts. Er konte die Worte so deutlich verstehen als würde er direkt vor der Bühne stehen.

_Ich wollte ihn verprügeln Deinen Supermann.  
Ich wusste nicht, dass er auch Karate kann._

Die Erinnerung übermannte ihn. Er wollte nicht zurückdenken. Er konnte es einfach nicht. Er wollte es nicht nocheinmal erleben. Natürlich hatte er versucht Hermine vor Malfoy zu beschützen, hatte versucht um sie zu kämpfen...

Flashback:

„Lass sie in Ruhe Malfoy!" Drohend schritt Ron auf Malfoy zu, der ihn amüsiert angrinste.„Wieso sollte ich? Sieh es doch endlich ein Wiesel. Sie liebt mich, nicht dich! Wie deutlich muss ich es dir denn noch zeigen, bis du es endlich begreifst? Wer würde auch schon einen armen, dummen Rotschopf wollen? Niemand, richtig. Also geh nach Hause und verkriech dich in deinem Bau, aber halt dich aus Angelegenheiten anderer Leute herau...ARGHHH." Bevor Malfoy wusste wie ihm geschah hatte Ron ihn mit einem Hechtsprung zu Boden geworfen und drosch nun wie verrückt auf ihn ein. Sofort packten Crabbe und Goyle ihn von hinten und schmissen ihn auf den Boden. Hermine kam angerannt und beugte sich zu Malfoy hinunter. „Geht es dir gut? Hat er dir sehr wehgetan?" „Nein, es geht schon...na warte, den mach ich fertig." Langsam richtete er sich auf, zog seelenruhig seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den immer noch am Boden liegenden Ron, der vor Wut kochte. „Ich habe die die Chance gegebn diese Sache friedlich zu regeln, aber anscheinend bist du so verkorkst das du es einfach nur mit Gewalt begreifen kannst...CRUCIO!" Schreiend wand sich Ron am Boden. Der Schmerz zeriss ihn fast, er wusste nicht mehr wo oder wer er war, er fühlte nur Schmerz, unendlichen Schmerz. Als der Schmerz vereebte, sah er flehend zu Hermine hinauf. Aber sie schaute ihn kalt an, drehte sich um un ging Hand in Hand mit Malfoy davon. Dies war das endgültige Ende ihrer Freundschaft gewesen.

Flashback End:

Ron hämmerte wie wild gegen die Wand, um seiner unendlichen Verzweiflung Luft zu machen. Und aus dieser Verzweiflung wurde Hass, abgrundtiefer Hass gegen Malfoy, der ihm seine Hemine weggenommen hatte.

_Doch eines Tages werd' ich mich rächen.  
Ich werd' die Herzen aller Mädchen brechen.  
Dann bin ich ein Star, der in der Zeitung steht,  
und dann tut es Dir leid, doch dann ist es zu spät!_

Ja, eines Tages würde er es Malfoy heimzahlen und dann würde er nicht mehr grinsen. Dann würde er fühlen wie es ist. Eines Tages würde die Zeit kommen.

_Eines Tages werd' ich mich rächen.  
Ich werd' die Herzen aller Mädchen brechen.  
Dann bin ich ein Star und Du läufst hinter mir her,  
doch dann ist es zu spät, dann kenn' ich Dich nicht mehr!_

Dann würde Hermine zu ihm zurückkommen und er würde sie genauso behandeln wie sie ihn. Er würde sie abweisen. Er würde sich für die unendliche Demütigung rächen und zwar grausam. Dann würde sie einsehen was für ein Fehler es war, doch würde es zu spät sein...

_Zu spät (zu spät), zu spät (zu spät), zu spät (zu spät),  
doch dann ist es zu spät, zu spät (zu spät), zu spät (zu spät),  
zu spät (zu spät), dann ist alles viel zu spät.

* * *

_

A/N: Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Wenn ja, dann bitte ganz kurz ein kleine Review hinterlassen, ich brauche dirngend ordentlich Feedback, wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat, trotzdem reviewn, ich freue mich auch über Kritik und Verbesserungsvorschläge. Also dann, schnell auf den kleine Button, da unten wo "GO" draufstehet, drücken und los geht's! 


End file.
